


My fault

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Sad, Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: I knew that he felt it too. We were fading. The hollow feeling filled me as soon as Thanos snapped his fingers. We had tried our hardest to stop him. He was too strong. Especially with the power of the stones behind him.“I-I don’t wanna go. No, no, no. I don’t wanna go, Princess. I can’t leave you”“I’m not leaving you darling”Someone always finds a way to blame themselves, too make it their fault. Guilt stays with us forever.





	My fault

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work I’ve posted in a while. Tell me your opinions?
> 
> Sorry it’s kinda short

I clung to Peters' chest as his breath hitched. The fault in his heartbeat made my own stop for a second, thinking we hadn’t had a chance to say goodbye. The whole scene seemed to freeze, nobody daring to move in fear of the worst images in their minds coming to life.

I knew that he felt it too. We were fading. The hollow feeling filled me as soon as Thanos snapped his fingers. We had tried our hardest to stop him. He was too strong. Especially with the power of the stones behind him. 

“I-I don’t wanna go. No, no, no. I don’t wanna go, Princess. I can’t leave you” Peter begged as we fell to our knees, the strength it took to stand up becoming harder with every second. The stone ground cut jagged lines into my knees but I didn’t dare take my attention away from the chocolate-eyed boy in front of me.

“I’m not leaving you, darling,” I told him as a few stray tears rolled down  
his cheeks. I saw his face Pale as realisation hit him. His usually joking and calm face turned angry, his jaw seemed to sharpen as he clenched it. He didn’t dare waste his time on staying angry at Thanos though, preferring to spend his last minutes thinking of his happy life as well as the life he could have had with his girlfriend.

They had planned it all out one night, laying under the stars. Both of them wanted a peaceful life. Living in a lonely cottage maybe. Having kids, naming one Ben after his uncle. But Thanos has proved that happy ever after’s don’t exist. Can’t exist. Not with him still breathing.

“No, you have to stay.” He sounded even more desperate as his eyes darted around, watching the other hero’s seemingly disintegrate. I swallowed the bile that rise in my throat and ignored the pinching sting of tears in the corner of my eyes. I should have saved him, I repeated the mantra in my head. This was my fault, why didn’t I save him?

 

Guilt weighed down in Tony’s stomach as he watched the couple crumple to the floor. He watched fellow soldiers die without a blink, sadness, yes but nothing compared to the pain of seeing the desperate teenagers eventually give up on the cruel world.

It was as if his heart had been pulled out but was still left beating, the drumming forcing him to continue. At that moment Tony had never felt so much pain. Not when he was captured by terrorists and not even when his mother had been ripped from his life. 

That was his fault. He did this. Why did he bring them into this dangerous world? “I’m-I’m so sorry. This is my fault. I should have never let you do this” Tony cried, voice breaking halfway through the sentence. Him voicing the thoughts that would plague him until death took him as well wasn’t even enough to drag the tiniest bit of pain away.

“It’s not your fault Mr.Stark. It’s Thanos’” the young brunette dismissed as his mentor placed his hand hesitantly on his chest. “You find her in... wherever you go... she’s the best thing to happen to you and you need a little happiness right now.” the teary-eyed man ordered his mentee though it was more like he was begging. 

He had known the teen before he met his other part and he was glad that he did meet her. Before he was shy, bullied and reckless. But now? Now he held his head high, refusing to be pushed down and whenever he was he would get back up, twice as strong as he was before. Most importantly to the former playboy, he took care of himself. Tony would deny it until his dying breath but he saw the kid as his own. 

 

Peter’s attention turned back to the love of his too-short life. “I love you so much princess,” he told her, as he did every time danger arose. Her lip quivered as she struggled to breath from the stinging in her throat. She still refused to cry though, she wouldn't show fear to anyone. Not even death. That was what he loved about her, she would never give up.

“I love you too Petey” she whispered to him, caressing his cheek as she pulled him into a kiss. Their last kiss. It was perfect as always, the soft rhythm and excitement running through their veins that always sent them back for more. But they couldn’t this time. 

When peters heavy eyes peeled open all he was left with was the harsh colours of the sky and a handful of ash. He took his final moments to watch the last of his love swirl through the gentle wind, like vultures circling him. Waiting for him to take his final breath before diving into feast. 

Before he felt everything, fear, anger, sorrow but now he felt nothing. His heart was gone, taken away from him by the Titan that mercilessly ripped away half the population. Thanos hadn’t even cared, he’d turned his back on this world, on the universe. All he cared for was power. That thirst for power got his other half viscously taken from him. 

As the unusually dim light in his eyes gave out he thought about his princess. His love. The one he would most likely never see again. The one that he wished he could have spent the rest of his life with. The one that caught his eye when she first walked into a room. The one he would have died for. The one he had died with. 

The memory’s of him and her swirled away as he did. Then nothing. Nothing but pain and regret. He should have saved her. It was his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first work I’ve posted in a while. I’ve got way too many in my notes. Please do tell me how I can improve if you want. You can request something if you want too. It would be great if you could give me a made up name as well because all of my characters are currently called really basic names. Thank you!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated...


End file.
